staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 stycznia 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (52) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dżwiękogra - quiz muzyczny dla dzieci 8.45 Gimnastyka 8.50 "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" - film anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy in Gondoland - język angielski dla dzieci 10.05 "Dr Quinn" (4) - serial filmowy prod. USA (powt.) 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 Ludzki świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukac. 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Indycze ABC 12.40 Szkoły w Europie - 200.000 studentów 13.05 Stracić albo zyskać - Zielonym do góry 13.35 Stół mądrości 14.00 Krajobraz z cisem - Walka o geny 14.10 I ciało, i duch - druga rola Brigitte Bardot 14.30 Nisza: Orto znaczy ogród, czyli cień figi z Palermo 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Potop popu - mag. muz. 15.30 Dla młodych widzów: Luz 15.58 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (52) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Gimnastyka umysłu, czyli jak uczyć się szybciej 16.35 Baw się z nami - turniej sportowy dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.10 "Latający cyrk Monty Pythona" (44) - serial prod. angielskiej 18.40 Historia TVP 19.00 Wieczorynka - filmy przyrodnicze 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Henryk Ibsen: "Hedda Gabler" 21.35 Saga rodu Gawrońskich - reportaż 22.00 Puls dnia 22.20 Tydzień prezydenta 22.30 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 Mistrzowie kina - Ernst Lubitsch: "Madame Dubarry" - film kostium. prod niemieckiej (1919 r.) 1.20 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Podróż do Wiednia (1) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Stare i nowe pieniądze - denominacja 7.13 Sport - telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego - kurs BBC 7.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Ferajna z baru "Oficina" (2/26) - serial komediowy prod. hiszpańskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Widziane z bliska" (2/14): "Płaz" 10.00 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja": "Powrót do dzieciństwa" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej 10.50 Moją prawdą jest moja pamięć - Stanisław Baliński 11.20 Msza Kreolska Ariela Ramireza 12.00 "Człowiek z Kon-Tiki" (2/8) - serial dok. prod. ang. 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Czarodziej z ulicy Wiązów" (8): "Nikt nie jest doskonały" - serial prod. USA 14.10 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 7 dni polskiego sportu 16.00 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.30 Artyści, galerie - Tadeusz Zlamall: "Tańczę malowanym tańcem" 17.00 "Rosyjska tragedia" (2) - film dok. prod USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Bajki nie tylko dla dzieci głuchych - "Kopciuszek" 20.00 "Allo, allo" - serial prod. angielskiej 20.30 Przystanek Roslyn (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Stare i nowe pieniądze - denominacja 21.35 "Przystanek Alaska" - serial prod. USA 22.25 Departament sztuki 23.00 Dajcie znak życia - prog. Michała Fajbusiewicza 23.30 Żywcem pogrzebany - film dok. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Galowy koncert noworoczny (2) - Tolerancja 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski - transm. programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn poranny 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Kino Teletrójki: Różowa dama - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Kino Teletrójki: Szkice węglem - film fab. (powt.) 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrójka 14.35 Kleks - program dla najmłodszych widzów 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Dzieciaki z Bewerly Hills (51) - film anim. prod. USA 15.35 Dzieci i piosenki 16.00 Życie zwierząt (6) - Nocne życie - film dok. prod. ang. 16.35 Makler - prog. przygotowany przez Agencję DR Music 16.50 Sport w Teletrójce 17.20 Crystal - telenowela prod. australijskiej 18.00 Gość Teletrójki 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.40 Portrety miast - prog. przyg. przez Agencję Reklamy Telewizji Katowice 18.45 Na ryby - mag. wędkarski 19.00 MTV - teledyski 19.15 Złe towarzystwo - film fab. prod. angielskiej (2) 20.40 Dzieci Trzeciej Rzeszy - film dok. prod. angielskiej 21.10 Arthur Baker - angielski program muzyczny 21.25 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - prog. studyjno-filmowy prowadzony „na żywo” 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Kino Teletrójki: Różowa dama - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 22.55 Program na wtorek 23.00 Śląskie pastorałki czyli „Dokąd zmierzasz polityko” 23.30 Muzyczne prezentacje - Z wizytą u Bogumiła Pasternaka 24.00 Rytm przemian 0.30 Ilustrowany Słownik Biblijny (powt.) 1.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (powt.) TV Kraków 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Dzieciaki z Beverly Hills (51) 15.35 Dzieci i piosenki (18) 16.00 Życie zwierząt (6): Nocne życie 16.30 Look ahead - kurs jęz. ang. 16.45 Dzika przyroda Rosji (3) – film przyr. 17.20 Crystal (91) – ser. prod. wenez. 18.00 Rozmowa z Bogną Wemichowską 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Publicystyka regionalna 19.00 Niebo nad głową 19.15 Złe towarzystwo (2) - film fab. prod. ang. 1993, 80 20.45 Dzieci Trzeciej Rzeszy - film dok. GB 1993 21.10 Arthur Baker - prog. muz. prod. ang. 21.25 Prosto w oczy – public. talk-show 21.50 Idziemy do miasta 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.15 Euromagazyn 22.40 Stan zagrożenia - mag. krym. 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Weekend z dziewczyną do dziecka, USA, 1970, 93 min, reż. Don Henderson 0.33 Hejnał Polsat 08.00 He - Man - serial 08.30 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 09.00 Świat według dziecka 10.00 Szpital miejski - serial 10.50 FATALNE PCHNIĘCIE - film ang. 12.30 Prosto z Hollywood 13.00 Gramy! 13.30 Gilette World Sport Special 14.00 Oskar 14.30 Talia gwiazd 15.00 Robocop - serial 16.00 Czas na naturę 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! 16.55 Legendy świata 17.25 Szczęśliwy rzut 17.55 Sąsiedzi - serial 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Adam 12 - serial 20.00 CICHOCIEMNI - film ang. (1990) lub KAWA, HERBATA CZY JA - film USA (1973) 21.30 Program publicystyczny 22.00 Informacje 22.40 4x4 - Magazyn moto. 22.50 Sport 23.50 Jesteśmy TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski, powitanie 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski c.d. (Poznań) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - quiz językowy dla dzieci (powt.) 9.45 Jest jak jest - ser. TVP (powt.) 10.15 Spojrzenia na Polskę (powt.) 10.30 Racja stanu 11.00 7 dni świat 11.30 Zaproszenie do Polski (powt.) 11.50 Listy od widzów (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Rody polskie: Morawscy - cz. 1 (powt.) 12.45 Z cyklu: Dalek i blisko - Dom otwarty 13.15 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem (powt.) 13.35 Mag. kulturalny (powt.) 13.50 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa (powt.) 14.00 Rock raport - muzyka młodz. (powt.) 14.30 Zulu Gula 14.45 Tata a Marcin powiedział... (powt.) 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Programy edukacyjne 15.30 Program historyczny 16.00 Sportowy tydzień 16.30 Raj - progr. dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Pierścień i Róża - ser. dla młodych widzów 17.45 Film animowany 17.55 Program na wieczór 18.00 W labiryncie - ser. TVP 19.00 Piosenki z tekstem 19.20 Dobranocka - Opowiadania Muminków 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Cztery czwarte - mag. 20.30 Rokus Pokus - mag. muzyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Pan Anatol szuka miliona 22.45 Program na wtorek 22.55 Hey w Katowicach 23.45 Blizna - reportaż 0.10 Program na wtorek 0.15 Arcydzieła muzyki dawnej: Antonio Vivaldi - Pory roku - Lato - oryginały i transkrypcje 0.40 Gliny - mag. policyjny 0.55 W labiryncie - ser. TVP 1.40 Program na wtorek 1.45 Zakończenie programu PTV Echo 06.00 Maria - serial 06.45 Bez negatywu 07.15 Auto Market 08.10 Filmy dla dzieci 09.20 Top 20 10.20 Design 10.50 Cyrk 11.45 Wojna szpiegów - serial 13.20 NIC STRASZNEGO - film USA 14.35 Auto Market 15.00 Bez negatywu 15.55 Bajki dla dzieci 17.10 Sprawiedliwi - serial 18.30 Jolanda - serial 19.10 Zbuntowana - serial 20.00 BIX - film wł. 22.05 Oddział specjalny 23.00 Kronika wydarzeń tygodnia 23.30 Biznes to biznes 24.00 STRZEŻ SIĘ! - film USA 01.30 Zbuntowana 02.10 BIX - film wł. 04.05 Kronika wydarzeń tygodnia 04.35 Wojna szpiegów - serial ČT1 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 „21” 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Oaza 10.00 Ojciec Bezouszek - film czeski 11.25 Listy telewidzów 11.35 Kalendarium 11.45 Antena 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Nowe książki 12.15 Studio Sport 13.45 Tygodnik kulturalny 14.10 Oskar Schindler - wybawca i światowiec - film dok. 15.05 Magazyn rodzinny 15.35 Wspaniałe lata - serial USA 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Naszyjnik - serial 16.55 Śpiewnik domowy 17.00 Pisklęta - pr. dla dzieci 17.40 Sport plus - minus 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Echa sportowe 18.50 Nie poddawaj się 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.05 Było nas pięciu - serial kom. (1) 21.10 Magazyn S 21.45 Jest jaka jest 22.05 Genus 22.20 Muzyka, którą lubię 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 Przegląd roku 1994 23.40 Kinobox 94 0.15 Było raz dwóch pisarzy - Serial (2) 1.05 Leonardo da Vinci 1.35 „21” TV Nova 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Kapitan Zed - serial anim. 9.00 Vox populi 9.05 National Geographic 10.00 Słońce, siano, truskawki - film czeski 11.25 Film o filmie 11.45 7 czyli Siedem dni 12.35 Będą niedźwiedzie polarne chodzić po wodzie? - film dok. 13.30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 14.15 Vox populi 14.20 Tak płynie czas - serial 15.05 U nas w Springfield - serial 15.55 As 16.55 Zgadnij, kto dziś przyszedł na śniadanie! 17.00 Rzut kamy - magazyn 17.25 Agent Smart - serial USA 18.00 Ryzyko 18.25 Przygody Tentena – serial anim. 18.50 Tarzan - serial 19.13 Czeska Lotynka 19.15 Nova menu 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Wall Street - film USA 22.05 Właśnie dziś 22.10 M.A.S.H - serial kom. 22.35 Żar tropików - serial 23.25 Dlaczego? 23.45 Tak płynie czas - serial 0.25 Nova we wtorek STV1 8.30 Starting Business English 9.00 Program dla najmłodszych 9.20 Fany 9.50 Abecadło Daniela Xaviery 10.00 Isaura - serial brazylijski 10.25 Koncert dla Alicji - film szwajcarski 12.05 Protagoniści - serial dok. prod. USA 12.15 Nasze naj... 13.05 Kroki 14.25 Złoty Triangl - Krajowa Lista Przebojów 15.35 Przygody roślin – franc. film przyrodn. 16.00 Filmarik i Filmuszka - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Tak i tak 17.35 Zwierzęta i my 18.05 Podróż Jeniffy - austral. serial przygód. 18.30 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.00 Dziennik 20.10 F. Kozik - Noce królowej – teatr TV 21.45 Utwory mistrzów – J. Massys 21.55 Portret 22.25 Program literacki 22.55 Recital skrzypcowy Borysa Kucharskiego 23.30 Świat 24